Kirei Satoshi
Kirei Satoshi (きれい聡, Satoshi Kirei) is a renegade criminal and one of the few surviving bounts. He is the leader of a criminal organization called the Liberation Army ( 解放軍, kaihō gun). His goal is to wage war against the soul society and to overthrow it. He has mostly remained in the shadows throughout history, watching as an observer. Appearance Kirei is a tall man of average built. He has dark brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He wears full black clothing, which consists of a black shirt with black trousers and black shoes. He also wears a long dark indigo coloured coat. His overall appearance makes him look like a vicar due to his previous occupation as a mediator of a church. He seems to wear cross necklace, which seems to hold some significance to him. Personality Kirei personality is difficult to discern, he can be polite yet ruthless, is manipulative with a very dangerous nature. He is a man with a dry sense of humor and enjoys playing mind games with his enemies and allies, often unnerving them by pointing out their weaknesses and turning personal horrors against them. He seems to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics and has stated that they are a hindrance to him. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his own selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems necessary, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns. In truth, he cares very little for his underlings or even his allies. He revels in chaos and is thought to love destruction. Due to living a hard life as a bount he has a twisted outlook on the world, having no emotional attachments to anyone. Kirei seems to be very knowledgeable and intelligent as he has great knowledge of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. He knew who Daichi Kazuhiro, Aoko Sonozaki and Shiro Tomokazu were before even meeting them. He was aware of the Four Great Noble Houses of Soul Society, and knew of existence of the Jōkaishō in the Shinigami Research Institute in Seireitei. He is also aware of the situation within Hueco Mundo, and seems to know about Kamui and the Epada, and their own plans of overthrowing the soul society, as he has been keeping track of their movements. Kirei is not one to underestimate his opponents, going into battle with caution and with preparations in advance. He is also not foolish enough to underestimate the power of the gotei 13 as he has stated that others before him have failed in destorying the soul society, and will not make the same mistake as them. This is the reason why he has amassed a large army of warriors to fight against the soul society. As the leader and commander of his liberation army, Kirei controls his minions either through acquired respect or fear. In truth Kirei is not a villain but an evil person, not inhuman but a deviant, a man with great ambitions. History Kirei was first created by an experimental error which occurred in Seireitei. Along with the rest of his kind he hid at a secret location in the human world which housed several other bounts, but most of the bounts were wiped out by shinigami forces, and for years he had wandered the human world. He has lived a troubled and gloomy life, hounded by guilt and sorrow. Although Kirei understood the distinction between good and evil, he could only revel in committing sins, due to the vampiric nature of the bount. He had commited great atrocities by absorbing energy from living humans, which was a taboo according to the bount law. Later in life Kirei became a vicar, and had an ironic talent for healing other people. With no alternative, Kirei prayed that, through marriage to the woman he loved, he could finally achieve respite from his tortured existence. When Kirei discovered marriage could not change him, he was on the brink of suicide; his ill wife, filled with concern, committed suicide to show to Kirei that he could still feel compassion for others. However, after her death, Kirei was disgusted to realize he would have preferred killing her instead; from that day on, he ceased pursuing salvation altogether. He later gave in to his vampiric nature and started to hunt and absorb energy from normal human as well as spritiually awared ones. He had also attacked shinigami, quicy's and hollows in order to increase his own power. He greatly hated the soul society for what it had done to his race and for years he ha thought about revenge, but knew that it was a wasted effort. Sometime later in life he was apporached by Jin Kariya, who was at the time rounding up the remaining bounts to launch a full scale rebellion against the soul society, Kirei refused to be part of the rebellion and said to Kariya that it was a foolish idea to go up against the soul society with only a handfull of bounts, Kariya calling him a fool and a coward left, Kirei thought to himself that it was the right thing to do and to best be cautious at the moment. Kirei had learned of Kariya's faliure and defeat at the hands of soul society, and from that moment on decided that he would gather a large enough army to challenge and fight against the soul society, he refused to suffer the same fate as Kariya and the rest of the bounts did. Thus started his journey of building his army, which he would later acheive by creating the Liberation army or Death's Hand as he called it. He had recruited soilders for his army from several spritiual aware races such as shinigami, quincy, arrancar, bounts, and vizards. Kirei became curious as to the capabilities of the Hōgyoku ; he had planned out contingencies in case of another one was made during his lifetime. He seems to have some history with the Quincy, specifically the Satsuki Family. Powers & Abilities As a Bount, Kirei possesses all the generic abilities of his people, including physical prowess well beyond human limitation, longevity, and the power to summon a doll familiar to aid him in battle. Since from a young age, Kirei was considered unique among the Bounts such as having the ability to naturally summon and control his doll. Kariya also has hidden powers, though the excat nature of these powers are unknown at the moment.. As a fighter, Kirei has shown himself to be very strong. He is, undoubtedly, the strongest member of the Bounts currently alive and is considered one of the most dangerous criminals in the human world by the Quincy. The exact limits of his powers are unknown but he is able to fight eaisly against a captain-level fighter. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Drawing from his centuries of experience, Kirei has repeatedly shown himself a powerful fighter, easily able to take opponents unarmed, even able to easily catch his opponent's weapons with a single hand. His attacks are shown to be swift and accurate with no wasted timing, giving his opponents little time to find openings for a counterattack. Kariya using his immense spiritual energy. Immense Spiritual Energy: Kirei has repeatedly shown to have an immense spiritual energy. Throughout the years of absorbing spritiual energy from various spritiual beings as well as humans, this has increased his spritiual power exponentially. As stated by Misao's father the head of the Satsuki family and a powerfull fighter in his own right, Kirei is one of the most powerfull humans alive, and has the potential to stand even amongst the strongest of quincy and shinigami. The exact limits of his spritiual power is unknown but he is said to be at least at captain level power. Keen Intellect: As the leader of the Liberation Army and a man who has lived for centuries, Kirei has shown himself to be a highly cunning and resourceful man, his intellect being his most fearsome trait. He is able to manipulate other into his cause easily , Kirei has a great talent for planning things out well in advance, as well as easily deceiving friend and foe to aid him in his plans. He is well-versed in the history of the Soul Society as well as Hueco Mundo, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as the knowledge of the existence of the ōken and the exsitence of the Hōgyoku. He also, for hundreds of years, had been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of spirit energy and spirit particles. In battle, Kirei can quickly analyze an opponent's attack patterns, allowing him to predict his opponent's next move easier. Enhanced Strength: Kirei has also shown to have deceptive raw strength. During his first battle against Shiro, he was able to effortlessly knock Shiro through a wall with a simple finger flick. He was also able to take a huge hollow, out of the battle with a single punch. Enhanced Speed: While not having access to Shunpo, Kirei has devised of a similar technique, with it he has repeatedly demonstrated tremendous raw speed, capable of disappearing from unfocused eyes, as well as being able to keep up the speed and skill of Shunpo experts like Kyosuke Kagami and Aoko Sonozaki. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. Reiatsu Stealth: Like the rest of the member of his race, Kirei is able to conceal his very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier. Spiritual Particles Absorption: Kirei is able to absorb energy in the atmosphere to heal himself faster depending on how strong the concentration is and gradually increase his physical strength and speed. Kirei has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a powerful bount like Kirei, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. Reiryoku Manipulation: Kirei is able to manipulate spiritual energy for defensive purposes. He is able to harden the spritiual energy around his body, akin to an arrancars Hierro. He is able to form some sort of sheild at close rage to protect him from incoming attacks. Immortality: By absorbing Human souls, a Bount can live forever. When they absorb Human souls, they gain eternal life. Kirei has lived for a long time by absorbing spritiual energy from human souls. Doll not yet revealed Trivia Kirei Satoshi is based on Kirei Kotomine from the anime/video games series Fate?Stay Night. Kirei is the first bount like character created by me. He is the central antagonist in my story arcs. Kirei is one of the few bounts created in the Bleach Fan Fiction Site.